Darkness Within
by LilAngel XD
Summary: USED TO BE CALLED DARK OR LIGHT. sorry for bad sumarry. please just give it a try. Bella/Ashlyn is sent on a mission to forks. triplets with Fred and George. Ashlyn/Lee ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **this is my disclaimer for the whole story; I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Hey yall. This is a preview of my first story so I don't know how good it'll be. If I get a few reviews I'll upload more soon. I'd like a few reviews so I'll know if yall want me to update it or not. For anyone who wants to see i'll post a link to a picture of Bella on my profile. I hope yall like it.**

I woke up to the sound of a bang from the living room of Charlie's house. "Ouch Fred," I heard someone saying and I quickly ran downstairs to see who else was there, other than Fred and George.

Let me explain. My real name is Isabelle Ashlyn Sora Weasley, but all my friends call me Ashlyn, except Fred and George call me Sora. I have 2 older brothers called Charlie and Bill, Fred, George and I are triplets, I have younger brother called Ron and the youngest of the family is Ginny.

I'm also a metamorphmagus, which means I can change the way I look. My real appearance is long, curly blonde hair with green eyes. Nobody in my family knows where I got my blonde hair from, because all the rest of my family, including Fred and George, have red hair, but I have the same eyes as Fred and George. I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts and I'm a real prankster, along with Fred and George.

I'm not really clumsy, it was all a spell put on me when I was sent here on a mission to try find out if the Cullen's were death eaters or not, and to try get them on our side if they weren't.

I ran in to the living room and was tackled into a hug by Fred and George. Straight away I asked then what was wrong. "Were here to," Fred started, "take you home," George finished Fred's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone, sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't have a clue what to write next. I know I said it'd be longer but I decided to just upload as much as I have already. I hope y'all like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

Before I could say anything to them, Fred and George apparated grabbed me and to headquarters. When we got there everyone was at dinner so I decided to joke around a bit.

I told Fred and George to say that I was packing and that they were going to go back and get me tomorrow. I waited for about five minutes after they went in and then I changed my appearance to look like Umbridge and walked into the dining room yelling about all sorts of crap. There was madness when everyone thought the ministry had found out about the order but before they could start throwing spells at me I changed back to look like me again.

"ASHLYN," everyone shouted and rushed over to give me a hug. After everyone finished hugging me, Fred and George hi-fived for the prank and then mom pulled me into a seat beside Fred and put a plate of food in front of me. I told the order about my time with the vamps before they left while we were eating.

A few minutes after I was finished telling the story Dumbledore walked in. I was glaring at Dumbledore for sending me to forks when he told everyone, "The Cullens have decided to join us."

"WHAT!" me and the other Weasleys exclaimed loudly.

"Be reasonable," Dumbledore replied. "We need their help. Voldemort has some vampires on his side and we can't defeat them by ourselves."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been really busy in 1st year. Hope y'all like it. ~Angel**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

* * *

><p>"I will not be reasonable! The Cullens left me in the middle of the forest, with Victoria and Laurent out to get me! There is no-way I'm staying here with them," I told Dumbledore angrily and stormed out onto the street and started walking.<p>

After a few minutes of thinking about where to go I decided to apparate to Hogwarts. I was able to apparate because I can get past charms that are as weak as McGonagall's easily with the power I have. I'm much more powerful than the rest of my family.

Let me explain, I was taught how to do this by Narcissa Malfoy. Before I went to Hogwarts I lived at her house. When I found out that Fred and George were my twins I went and lived with them. At the Malfoy's house, me and Draco learned how to do some advanced spells when we turned nine (eight for Draco). I don't know why but my smoke from fly-apparating has always has been black, even after I joined Dumbledore.

When I got to Hogwarts, I saw lights from inside. The Death Eaters must be having another party.

I changed my clothes to a green club dress with silver heels (on profile) and silver hoop earrings. Then, I strutted in like I owned the place. When I slammed the doors of the great hall open everyone turned to look at me. When they realised who it was Draco and Narcissa rushed over to welcome me. Narcissa was wearing an orange dress and silvery-white peep toe heels. (On profile) Draco was wearing a black shirt and jeans. I told Narcissa what had happened and she decided I could stay with her.

About an hour later I was piss-drunk and dancing with Lee Jordan. (On profile)

"Ash," Lee said nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, of course I will!"

We danced and talked for a while longer and then Draco came over and ruined my fun.

"Come on Izzy, mom says to hurry up. Dumbledore is sure to be here soon."

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

I turned back to Lee and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye and then I went to where Narcissa was waiting for me. She told me to be extra polite because the Dark Lord was at Malfoy Manor and then the others flew until they were out of Hogwarts and the apparated while I just apparated straight away.


End file.
